Mara Minkmar
Mara Minkmar is not only intelligent, charming and athletic, she is also very pretty - but, unfortunately, she can't quite believe it herself. She is portrayed by Féréba Koné and is the German version of Mara Sabri/Noa van Rijn and Mara Jaffray, with a partial similarity to Nina Martin (Mara was the Chosen One in Das Haus Anubis, but Nina was the Chosen One in House of Anubis.) View the Mara Minkmar Gallery. About Mara Minkmar lives with the other main characters in Anubis house. She shares a room with Luzy. She is very athletic and is head over heels in love with Kaya. Though, Kaya is still together with Delia, but later they separated, because the relationship, according to Delia, was no longer functioning properly. Kaya and Mara became closer but Mara was not sure whether Kaya also loved her. Out of frustration she started smoking. When Kaya discovered this, Mara stopped. In the musical, she played Sarah's mother and Kaya played Sarah's father. In one scene, they kissed and finally they started dating. Mara hoped that her father, Roger Minkmar, also comes to the event, but he could not. Mara was sad because her father never has time for her. The next day, Kaya already packed the things for his journey to England. Mara did not appear at dinner, so Magnus came into her room, where the two came closer. Magnus fell in love with her, but did nothing else, because Mara was still in love with Kaya. When Kaya came back, Mara ran for student president in the school election. Delia was her rival, but Delia was only running to impress Kaya and win him back. Delia was not particularly nice to Mara during the election. Mara tried but was always nice to Delia. Mara was very often in despair, fearing that she would lose very badly, because Delia has more money for a more impressive campaign. On the day the decision was made, both were very excited. The school superintendent announced the result: the student's new spokeswoman was Mara! Mara was overjoyed. In her speech, she thanked Delia, much to the surprise of all, because she had the great idea to hold a ball. Mara asked her to organize the ball, even if it was not as school spokeswoman. The next day, Mara found ballots in the trash room. She asked to speak to Luzy, who admitted that she had arranged it. Mara was furious and went to Mr. Altrichter to return her office. When Daniel saw the ballot, he discovered a coffee stain on each of the notes, which meant that the ballots hadn't been copied, and Mara has won honestly. Quickly, Luzy, Delia, Daniel, and Nina went to school in order to stop Mara, and told her she won fairly. From Episode 126, Mara sleeps in the attic because Charlotte, the new girl, takes her space. Charlotte was initially meant to sleep in the attic but she got spooked and Mara offered to swap. During the second season, she falls in love with Magnus, and they become a couple. She often has contact with Amneris and gets strange dreams in which she glows, and, in which she is called home to Egypt. When Magnus disappears in the finale, she covers it up by saying that he is with his uncle. The raven forced Magnus to say that there really was nothing serious, whereupon, Mara was hurt. At the end of the season, she takes out Raven and finds out that she is the Chosen One, what they did not know himself, and kidnaps her to perform the ritual. Then, there is a battle between Magnus and the raven man. Trivia *Mara's father, Roger Patrick Minkmar, was a professional athlete and ran in the 1988 Olympic Games and set a world record for the 400-meter distance. She inherited her love of sports from him. *Mara is allergic to feathers. *Mara is sweet and shy, but when she gets angry, she can be explosive. *Mara is a descendent of Amneris and is the Chosen One. *Mara is a great student and loved to read. *It stands on the Orient Deco look. With cushions, fairy lights, candles, curtains and a quilt she has transformed her room into a real half cubbyhole. *Mara is sweet and reserved, but when it bursts times the collar, it can be quite quick-tempered. Category:Das Haus Anubis Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Chosen One